1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air filter for automobiles. The air filter is part of an air intake system, and this system allows the air to flow through into the vehicle's engine compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in automobiles to use a device known as air filter to let the air flow into the engine compartment. The bottom of the air filter is connected to the carburetor of the automobile by means of a pipe. The air enters this filter through a narrow opening at the top. The standard filter has a wire frame visible on the outside. This device, as it is used in automobiles, however, displays the drawback that there is no mechanism other than the narrow opening at the top to facilitate a faster stream of air to pass through the air filter. Also, the standard device used in the industry displays another drawback that it is susceptible to the transmission of heat from the engine compartment